


More

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is not a flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request on tumblr.

It's cute, how nervous he is. The way he asks if she's okay, if this is okay, if his hands are touching too much, if his mouth is straying too far from her lips.

It's cute, but a little frustrating.

"Marvelous-san," she sighs against the corner of his mouth. Her hands in his hair, gripping, tugging. Asking for more.

He pulls back, and she shakes her head, grabbing his wrists and moving his hands. Down to her hips; his fingers curling around her on reflex, siding to the small of her back.

"I am not a flower, you can not break me just by touching me."

The side of his neck is pressed against her cheek. She can feel him swallow, can feel his breath against her ear as he exhales. One of his hands glides back over her waist and down, over silk and lace. Down past hem and hip. Gliding over her thigh.

"Ahim..."

They both breathe in as his hand moves up. His knees go weak, and she can tell. He's shaking, and she grabs him by his belt to steady him. Her strong captain unable to stand. It's cute. And more.

It makes her want more.


End file.
